Recent consumer interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered on the market. Such devices, until recently, tended to be complicate to use and were typically designed for use with one activity, e.g., bicycle trip computers.
Recent advances in sensor, electronics, and power source miniaturization have allowed the size of personal health monitoring devices, also referred to herein as “biometric tracking” or “biometric monitoring” devices, to be shrunk to extremely small sizes. For example, the Fitbit Ultra is a biometric tracking device that is approximately 2″ long, 0.75″ wide, and 0.5″ deep; it has a display, battery, sensors, wireless communications capability, power source, and interface button, as well as an integrated clip, packaged within this small volume.